Shari (cartoon)
For information on this character in the books, see Sharie. Shari"Cabbage, My Boy" is a character in Wayside. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. She is a girl wearing a hoodie who spends almost all of her time asleep, though when awake, she is seen to live an exciting life."Cabbage, My Boy" Appearance Shari is a short, skinny, pale-skinned girl with a large purple hoodie. She has long eyelashes, purple hair, and a purple skirt. She wears large, purple boots. Personality Since Shari spends most of her time sleeping through class, little about her personality can be inferred. According to Myron in "Best Friendzzz," Shari is apparently funny, and a much better best friend than Dana after their friendship briefly splits, though whether or not he is being truthful is questionable, as he's mostly trying to one-up Dana. However, when Todd listens to her thoughts through a glass at the end of the episode, he hears exciting noises in her dreams, something that is further elaborated on in "Cabbage, My Boy," where she shows a tape of her performing extreme stunts with her family when awake. According to Maurecia, the tape has "serious production values," which means Shari might be willing to put an impressive amount of effort into her work, at least when awake. Interestingly, in "Myron vs. Normy," Shari is one of the only students who can see through Myron's disguise. In the episodes "Myron vs. Normy" and "Imperfect Attendance," it is revealed that Shari does her best learning when asleep, something that reflects Mrs. Jewls's logic in the books. Relationships Leslie dancing together. ("Rat in Shining Armor")]]In the cartoon, it appears Shari is good friends with Leslie, as shown in "Meet the Pets," when Shari is shown playing with a red ball with Leslie, or in "Rat in Shining Armor," when the two are seen dancing with one another at the end of the episode. In "Dr. Dana," the two are seen eating lunch at a table together. Both are minor characters, so this dynamic is rarely explored, but they seem to be on good terms with one another. Dana In "Imperfect Attendance," Dana refers to Shari as one of her friends, and at the end of the episode, helps her reach her pillow so she can sleep better and do her best learning. However, they are rarely seen interacting elsewhere. In "Best Friendzzz," Dana thinks it's ridiculous that Myron can become best friends with someone who's always asleep. Myron In "Best Friendzzz," Myron attempts befriending Shari, which Dana finds ridiculous. Myron commits himself to many of his favorite activities with Shari, but since Shari spends much of the episode asleep, it is unknown if her friendship with Myron is mutual. In "Myron vs. Normy," she becomes quick to note Myron's Normy disguise upon waking up, but Myron helps put her back to sleep. Jenny Shari may be friends with Jenny, as in "My Partner Gets All the Credit," she seems to be happy to be paired with her in the Wayside Games. Additionally, the two collaborate to set up the lights in Mrs. Jewls's class in "Wayside Christmas." However, the two are never seen interacting in any other episodes, so it can't be confirmed. Appearances See a list of every episode Shari appears in here. Trivia *Her name is spelled differently from her book counterpart's, whose name is spelled Sharie, with an "e" at the end. The different spelling is seen during a tape in the episode "Cabbage, My Boy." Gallery See a gallery for Shari here. References Category:Characters Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Children Category:Students Category:Females Category:Alive characters Category:Cartoon counterparts